Internal Struggles
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: AU! Second Person POV. ::You ARE Sam:: You want to escape. You want toneuraln and hide from this evil monster pounding on your door. He says he's the good guy, your the bad guy. But he's got it all wrong. On HIATUS for now. Read AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is AU. This takes place in 2012(now and all the character are in their twenties). Danny does NOT turn into Dan, Fenton Works is a factory, and probably the biggest twist of all- Sam is _hunting_ Danny. She is NOT friends with him, but instead works with Valerie to catch him. That's all you need to know for now...enjoy and I don't own DP! And in this story, YOU are Sam...**

You want to escape.

You want to run and hide from this evil monster pounding on your door.

He says he's the good guy, your the bad guy.

But he's got it all wrong.

"SAM!" screams a voice on your holographic watch. You glance at it and scowl.

"What is it Valerie? I'm on a mission here!" you hiss. She rolls her eyes.

"Let me guess, Phantom again? Typical!" she scoffs. Before you can reply, Phantom pounds on your door again.

"Ms. Manson, I mean you no harm! I'M THE GOOD GUY!" You scoff and grab a Fenton thermos off the table.

"Sure, and my middle name is Phantom," you say harshly. Your finger clicks the gun in place. It's all loaded up. 2012 was a great place to be right now. Epically if you had a friend with weapons. Like Valerie for instance...

"FREEZE GHOST!" you hear a familiar voice cry. You grin as you hear a Fenton thermos firing up.

"You've got to trust me! How many times do you have to realize that I'M THE GOOD GUY?" you hear him shout.

"As many times as it takes ghost..." she says. Now's your cue- you bust down the door and roll over James Bond style.

"I've got you know Phantom..." you say menacingly. You look through the target as you aim for this evil ghost.

"Actually, no you don't..." he says, quickly turning intangible and sinking through the ground. You could literally smack yourself at your stupidity, but instead you shout at Valerie:

"VAL! Get in the car, NOW!" She glares and shakes her head. You gasp at her intolerance.

"No, we need a plan...a plan to get Phantom for good..." she says, sitting down thoughtfully on her hover board. You could scream at her, asking WHY AREN'T YOU GOING AFTER HIM? but...you think she might be into something. You sigh as you close the cap to the Fenton Thermos.

"So...what's your plan?" you ask, setting the thermos on the ground. An evil grin passes over her face. You like where this is heading.

"It starts out at Fenton Works, home of the famous Fenton Thermos..."

**So...do you think I should continue this? Leave a comment! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! Since three awesome people wanted me to continue this, I did! I don't own DP and enjoy**!

You pull back a strand of your raven black hair. You wonder why Valerie has led you to this place.

"Sam! Come on! I've arranged an appointment with himself!" you hear Valerie say. You sigh and push open the small door to this humongous factory.

A receptionist, red head you note, waves and smiles at you.

"Hi! What can I help you with?" she asks politely. You squint at her name tag. Jazz Fenton...must be the daughter of the company owner...

"We came to see ..." says Valerie smoothly. Jazz nods.

"Are you Ms. Grey and ?" she asks you.

"That's us!" you say with a fake smile plastered on your face. She nods again.

"Seventh floor up. Take a right and the massive door with the word "Fenton" on it is my dad's office..." she says in a clear voice. Valerie throws another fake smile at her as you two make your way to the elevator.

As soon as you get inside the elevator, your smile immediately disappears.

"Can we never do that again?" you ask. Valerie laughs and rolls her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad! Besides, it got us in, didn't it?" she laughs. You nod and sigh.

"So why are we here?" you question. This makes absolutely no sense to be here, you could be hunting Phantom and gathering more data!

"You'll see..." she says mysteriously as the elevator opens up. You walk down a long hallway and see a humongous door with the word Fenton on it.

"This must be it!" you muse out loud. Valerie nods.

"It is. Remember, is a very busy man, and he doesn't have a lot of time...so let me do the talking and I'll explain everything later..." she says to you. You nod and push open the doors, expecting a fat man in an orange jumpsuit to meet you. Instead, you see a young man in his twenties. His blue eyes widen slightly in fear as he whirls around. You wonder why, but he quickly asks:

"How can I help you?"

You smile, a real smile this time.

"Do you know where is?" you ask. The man chuckles.

"If your looking for my dad, he's currently on a fudge break...but if your looking for me, well, as you can see, I'm here." He extends a hand.

"Danny. Danny Fenton."

**Oh. Snap. I am seriously loving this story so far! I have a ton of ideas and I can't wait to update on Monday! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! Thanks for all the positive comments about the story! It made my day! And in this AU story, she and Danny AREN'T best friends...le gasp! And now...you will be part of this story as I say, "I don't own DP..." and leave you to read 'your' own life story...**

You gasp as you rub your violet eyes.

"Danny Fenton? You're the multimillionaire?" you say in disbelief. He collapses into the black office chair and begins to type on his Mac(don't own).

"No, that's my dad...me? I'm just fixing a few things here and there..." he says to you absentmindedly. You hear a snicker from Valerie as she stares at the slightly attractive Fenton heir. You don't blame her...he's easy on the eyes, you admit. With his crisp black business suit, that matches his messy yet tidy raven black hair, and clashes just right with his sparkling baby blue eyes. You shake your head free of those thoughts and focus on the matter at hand.

"Valerie, explain why we're here..." you hiss to her. She snaps out of her daydream and places a cheesy smile on her face.

"So,-" she says, slipping into her professional business voice.

"Call me Danny..." he interrupts. You could swear that there's a faint blush on her dark brown face, but your not certain. She coughs and begins again.

"M-Danny, we're here on an important meeting-I've gotten permission from your dad to rebuild and modify the Fenton Thermos!" she says excitedly. Your eyes widen in realization as her plan slowly begins to click into place.

You note that Danny pulls at his tie nervously, although subtle, you think that he's hiding something. But you push that aside as you listen to Valerie blabber on and on about her new designs for the Thermos. Danny begins to drink his coffee, most likely caffeinated, as she describes the dangerous, most perfect, most reflexive and effective weapon for catching Phantom you've ever heard. You grin in delight; Valerie really knows her plans.

"And that, Danny, is my plan for the Fenton Thermos 2.0; or it's code name...Phantom..." she whispers. The way she says it sends shivers up your spine. Apparently it gets Danny too...he's starting to look a little pale...

He coughs and places his coffee down on his desk.

"That sounds...intriguing, -"

"Call me Val..." she says, a flirty twinkle in her eye. You groan; this is a sure sign that she's going to be talking about him for weeks. You see a faint smile on his face as he nods in agreement.

"Alright, Val..." he says, "I..must say, this is the most efficient thermos I've ever seen...do you have a prototype?" You see her nod, and you wonder how you haven't noticed all this going on underneath your nose.

"I was planning on catching the notorious ghost Phantom and bringing him here as an example as what destruction it can do to ghosts..."

Danny laughs nervously as he shuts his laptop.

"That won't be necessary; just bring the thermos to me...at Nasty Burger, five o clock tomorrow?" You see Valerie nod eagerly, and you notice his eyes trail over to you. Your face feels slightly warm as he adds;

"Oh, and bring Sam too...she is your business partner, correct?" he says with a smile. Valerie's smile fades ever so slightly as she nods.

"Yea, she is...we'll be there!" she promises. This is probably the first business meeting you're looking forward too.

**Hope this made more sense sapphireswimming! And to her and the rest of you guys reading this; I MIGHT update tommorow, but depending on the time frame, I might not...Thursday for sure! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! Thanks for the awesome reviews last chapter! :) They made me extremely happy, apparently you guys love this story so far! I don't own DP and enjoy!**

You wonder why you are so excited for tonight, to meet up with this 'Fenton' son... You rummage though your dress drawer at your apartment that you currently share with Valerie. Who was currently going on about Danny.

"And did you see his smile? It felt like the heavens were opening up an-" You close your dress drawer and hand a comb to Val. You fake a smile and quickly say,

"That's nice Val...but we really need to get ready! We're meeting -"

"Danny.." she interrupts dreamily. You roll your eyes and sigh.

"Danny, whatever! But we're meeting him in five minutes, so we'd better hurry!" you reason, placing your hands on your hips. She sighs and nods, putting the comb down on the dresser and brushing off her dress.

"Okay," she says to you, "ready."

"Is the dress really necessary? It's just Nasty Burger!" you exclaim, indicating to her black dress. It has one sleeve, and it sparkles in the light as she struts to the door in black high heels.

"Yes, it is! Besides, Danny's probably going to be wearing that amazing business suit he was wearing earlier..." She trails off, sighing dreamily. You groan as you follow. Unlike her, you are wearing a long sleeve lilac v neck, accompanied by black jeans and your favorite pair of combat boots. The only out of place thing you have is you let your hair down. You rarely let your hair down, but it's the 'fanciest' thing you could think of.

"Do you want to drive, or should I?" questions Valerie as she looks at your precious black slug bug.

"I'll drive." you decide as you climb into the driver's seat. You smile as your hands grip the firm steering wheel. You look over your shoulder as you back out of the driveway, and you and Val are off to Nasty Burger, to meet Danny FENTON, the wonderful, non ghost man.

You pull up in front of Nasty Burger and climb out of your car. You push open the doors and scan the room for Mr-Danny...you realize with horror that some of Valerie's girliness might have gotten into you as well... You shudder at that horrid thought and continue to scan the room for...Danny... Your mouth drops as you see him- in jeans and a T-shirt. A T-shirt with only a circle on it! You try not to snicker as you glance at Val, who is coming in with a dress on, and her 'true love' is in a T-shirt! You smile and make your way over to him.

"Hello -"

"You can call me Danny..." he says, smiling at you. You know realize what

Valerie found so attractive in him. But you shake those thoughts away and smile back.

**Update Saturday and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya! I don't own DP, and enjoy!**

You hear Valerie splutter slightly as she sits down at the table across from you and Danny. You see Danny's eyes trail over to her, and you see him hold back a snicker.

"Well...that's a little...fancy, don't you think?" he asks. Valerie plasters on a smile as she answers, touching his arm,

"I always believe to dress formally for business meetings..." she purrs. Danny subtly moves his arm away from her touch, and folds his hands together.

"So...where is the... 'Phantom'..." he says slowly. Valeire looks over at you and you drag out the light container from your lap and set it down on the table. Danny bites his lip slightly as he grabs it and opens it up.

"Phantom 2.0..." Valeire says, slipping into business mode. "It has ultimate power to catch any ghost, including PHANTOM..." She coughs and nods at you. This is your cue, and you smile and point to the button located right underneath the cap.

"This may appear to be a regular Fenton Thermos, but inside, it has ghost proof walls and..." You grin as you slam your hand down on the button, releasing blue electricity inside the chamber, making the ghost-

"This makes the ghost injured enough to torture it, but not enough to kill it..." you say, smiling the whole time. The adorable grin disappears from Danny's face and is replaced by a look of utter fear and dismay.

"Danny?" you say, "Is something...wrong...? You don't look so good..." He glances down at the thermos and shudders.

"I-I'm fine...I just need some..fresh air... Nasty Burger didn't get it's name for nothing!" he says, slipping out of the bench and walking towards the door. You are in a state of confusion- you didn't eat anything.

"Danny!" cries Valerie as she runs toward him. "What about the thermos? Will you buy it?"

Danny stops short and looks at her.

"I'll...take a prototype to my dad...if he says yes, your all business..." he says, almost sadly. You wonder why this is, but he gingerly grabs the thermos from her and walks out the door. Valerie walks over to you and picks up the empty case.

"I hope Danny gets better soon!" says Valerie with so much concern, you want to gag. You know he just wanted fresh air...right...? Of course he did! You noted he did look a little pale... You could say he was as pale as a ghost! You laugh at the expression. But at that moment in time you didn't know how true that expression was... But nevertheless you and Valerie walk to your slug bug and climb in.

"Did you see the sparkle in his eye? He was smiling at me the whole time!" You shake your head slightly in agreement, but the whole time your in deep thought. He wasn't smiling... He was scared...but why?

**Poor Danny...seeing his future containment in person! Review please and update Monday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya everyone...**

**Sorry for not updating, but I've had a terrible case of writer's block. Yes, that dreaded thing..plus with MCA's, just tiredness in general, it's been hard to update. So, until I get inspired, or you guys help with ideas by reviewing or PMing me, I'm afraid I won't update..sorry...**

**-Oak Leaf Ninja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya! Thank you SO much for the ideas! And the winning idea from Brittneysue98 inspired this chapter! I don't own DP and enjoy!**

You drive your precious slug bug over the rickety old bridge on the high way. You never did like bridges, honestly: they freak you out. But nonetheless you were being forced to drive your slug bug over this precarious obstacle.

A loud blast catches your attention as you whirl around in your drivers seat to see Phantom.

"Phantom," you say in disgust. He's fighting a female ghost, one that you've never seen before. But nonetheless, your prey is right in front of you. You pull off to the side of the highway and kick open your door.

"Val, do you happen to ha-" You stop as soon as you see Val holding up the Phantom.

"I made a second one, so that way I could test this baby out on Phantom!" she says, blowing the top like it was some sort of gun. A massive smile fills your face.

"Good work Val...I'm impressed..." you say. And you mean it. Valerie grins and activates her hover board.

"How bout you snap a few pics of Phantom? We can analyze it into our computer and then use that information to find his every weakness..." she says darkly. The sun reflects off her helmet, causing her face to be completely shadowed as she hands you a camera. You nod.

"Alright... Don't have too much fun, okay?" you tease. Val releases a chuckle as her foot steps into the indentation on her hover board.

"Fine... See ya in a few!" she says as she flys up to the scene of the battle. You fiddle with the camera and focus in on Phantom. Beads of sweat are rolling down his forehead as he battles his female foe. Any other female in Amity Park would swoon for this evil ghost, but not you. You know his evil intentions for the city. Although just gazing at those ghastly eyes gives you shivers...

His hair: That's another thing. You never did understand the obsession about guys and their hair. But they do, and Phantom was no exception. His white hair fluttered in the wind in a messed up kind of style. Something feels familiar...you've seen that style of hair before. But you just can't place a finger on it. Sure, there was a bunch of wanna bes in Amity Park, but this hairstyle:

It just seems oddly familiar.

You sigh and click the button, capturing the moment in time when your vile enemy battled another ghost. You notice Val sneaking in the background behind Phantom, and you give her a thumbs up. She whips out Phantom 2.0 and aims it at Phantom.

"Say goodbye, freak..."

**Cliffie, the worst nightmare ever. I have decided that I'm going to update 2-3 times a week...dates to be determined. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry, but this isn't another chapter. I seriously can't write this story at the moment... I'm trying to mend from a broken heart, and I can't write this moment...I'm trying, but I-can't. Probably I'll do a few oneshots, but for now, this story is on hiautus. So sorry you guys. :'( Until...I'll try to start this back up in July/August sometime... Next time.**

**-OLN**


End file.
